User blog:FlamingoValdez/A Heroes Of Olympus Crossover Notes
Heroes Of Olympus and Corpse Party Crossover notes. (You don't need to play Corpse Party in order to read the fic.) Basic Notes Setting: Alternate Universe. Foreign school? American setting...Japanese tradition? Rating: T? Most likely M due to violence and gore and really disturbing descriptions. So you probably won't be seeing this story in this wiki, but you can read in fanfiction dot net and fanon and data wiki. xD Plot: One night, a group of friends from two schools gathers up in a place and decides to hang out for the night and tell some ghost stories. They learn that one of them is about to move out of town, and will be transferring from a different school. Cue tearful exchange. Another one of them suggests for all of them to perform a charm (she read in the internet) that could bind them all together forever (or simply make them friends forever). Then, accidentally (or for some reason), they do the ritual wrong, and ends up (seperately) in another dimension of an abandoned school in the past: Heavenly Host Elementary School, the demolished school in 1973 where there are many rumors of murders and kidnappings before it shut down. Now they must a find each other and, together, find a way to get out of the cursed school, or they remain stuck forever. But not without sacrifices... Genre: Horror, Gore, Drama, Action, Adventure, Violence, Romance. Specific Notes *Corpse Party setting with Heroes Of Olympus characters in it. *May contain 8-10 chapters (for true story routes), with each chapter probably having more than 5000 words. *Hazel discovers a Japanese website/blog (possibly Rachel's blog), where they discover the Sachiko "Ever After" Charm. *'All LeoxPiper (SeikoxNaomi) moments in the fic is uninentional and is all a "But Thou Must" for the author, much to the author's dismay.' *Pairings: JasonxPiper (so many), HazelxFrank(?), slight-LeoxHazel, LeoxPiper (apparently), PercyxAnnabeth, slight-OctavianxReyna, slight-JasonxReyna, and oh dang, that's just the main characters. There's much, much more... *Do I need to make a book cover for this? *'Some themes and small details in the game are not included in the fanfic, because those themes are...err, too explcit, despite it might have a Mature rating.' *Uniform colors: Greek have orange uniforms; Romans have purple or violet uniforms. *It is possible for the author to write extra chapters, detailing the wrong routes and bad endings that are still considered canon to an extent. (ex. "Darkening" ending, and "Big Brother" ending.) *In some way, new "Sachikos" can be appointed when the old Sachiko has been appeased? *Chances for the THO/PJO characters to go OOC are, well, yes. Depends on the situations and positions they are in. *Poor Reyna...Poor Leo...Poor Percy...Poor Annabeth...Poor Rachel...Poor Octavian... Characters Main Cast: *Satoshi Mochida - Jason Grace *Naomi Nakashima - Piper McLean *Yoshiki Kishinuma - Frank Zhang (?) *Ayumi Shinozaki - Hazel Levesque (?) *Yuka Mochida - Reyna (?) *Seiko Shinohara - Leo Valdez (Yes, Leo's role is a girl's. But he's not a girl in the fic, though.) *Mayu Suzumoto - Annabeth Chase? *Sakutarou Morishige - Luke Castellan?/Percy Jackson? *Yui Shishido - Nico di Angelo (I feel bad for Leo, so I decided to make Nico take the female teacher's role.) *Naho Saenoki - Rachel Elizabeth Dare *Yuuya Kizami - Octavian *Sachiko Shizonaki - ? Supporting Cast: *Coming soon! If you have any PJO and THO characters to suggest for a role of a character, don't be afraid to tell me! So, if you're going to be my interested reader in the future, mind if you share your thoughts about this? Category:Blog posts